It's All In The Mind
by violetsandrosesJGL
Summary: Sometimes forgetting something, isn't always easy. Sometimes letting go, is never the right answer. And maybe, just maybe, I wasn't supposed to. M for swearing.
1. The Reunion

My first Story about Inception. The best movie to date in my life so far. lol :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception (sadly) nor do I own the characters or anything related.

Right after the Fisher job, everyone had parted their ways. Cobb back to his two children, Yusuf back to his wife in Mombassa, Eames, going back to God knows where, Ariadne finishing her studies in collage, and Arthur, well... no one knows.

Everything was new to Ariadne. Getting back to her regular everyday life, before Cobb had asked her to join the team. Everyone else was used to the idea of parting ways and not looking back, but this was new to her. And it was definatley hard. Everyday she would always walk back into the old wearhouse where herself and her team would meet to discuss the terms of the job. Sometimes it caused Ariadne a lot of pain, other times she would just do nothing. Her grades dropped drastically. She blocked out her friends, not answering her phone when they called. She shut herself out to the entire world.

It was raining outside, and to Ariadne it looked like the perfect day to go for a walk back to the wearhouse. She grabbed her black knee length rain coat and took off from her dorm, ignoring the fact that she had classes in an hour. She was used to the fact of skipping class that it was second nature to her. As she was walking she felt like someone was following her, she turned her head slowly to the left noticing there was a black sleek Audi driving slowly behind her. Once she had noticed she began to quicken her pace hopping she would lose the car's tracks on her way. After about 10 minutes of sprint walking she noticed that the car was gone. This caused her heart rate to slow down, and even her breathing. She had noticed the old worn out building infront of her just a few feet away. Each time she entered, it always caused her to break down and cry. She had taken a deep breath and walked inside, noticing nothing had changed from the other times she was here.

"Why is it so hard to forget this? Cobb, Eames, Yusuf, and Arthur seem fine. Why can't I just block this out of my mind!" All of her bottled up frustration caused her to kick one of the old lawn chairs that her or the others would lie on when they were down under. She had chosen to sit on the chair after she had abused it with a violent kick. As she sat down she rested her elbows on her knees, held her face with her hands and began to cry. All of this was too much for her. But she loved the pain, it reminded her that none of this was a dream, that it was real meeting Cobb, and the others. That was the only good thing she saw about being abandoned on her own. Then she heard something strange. She heard the front door of the wearhouse close with a loud bang. This caused her to jump out of her seat and turn around. Only to find, Eames, Cobb, Yusuf and Arthur, staring back at her with blank faces. She couldn't believe her eyes. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Thinking it was a dream she had reached into her coat and had grabbed a hold onto her totem.

"It's real. Don't worry." Cobb's word had said, filling up the empty room. She had looked up at Cobb, blank faced, not knowing what to say.

"Well then a "Hello to you too!" Eames had said while taking 5 swift steps towards her and wrapping his strong musscled arms around her small form. She still couldn't find the strenght to say anything. Thinking it was still a dream, she thought she would wake up any minute. After Eames had let go she still had a face of confusion.

"Still don't believe us?" Cobb had announced towards her. Ariadne just moved her head side to side, not saying a word.

"You know there's an easy way to find out?" This caused Ariadne to nodd her head. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her gold bishop and setting it on the nearest table. As she was preparing herself to knock it over she assumed that it would prove that it indeed WAS a dream. But the soft thump to the counter proved her otherwise.

"See?" Cobb had waited for her to say something but nothing came out. Cobb let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing what to do he just brushed it off and started to rearrange the wearhouse. Along with the others moving things around to look more neater, but it did no justice.

"Cobb?" The sound of her low, dry voice caused everyone to stop and look at her.

"What are you doing here."

"It's simple isn't it? We're going to perform another Inception." This caused Ariadne to snap her warm chocolate eyes at Cobb, like he had just said something completely insane.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't bring an architect because I assumed that you would be up for the job?" Cobb had looked up at her, waiting for her answer. Nothing. She just stared at him blankly for what seemed like decades. Finally after the moment had passed, she decided to give her reply.

"When do I start." This reply made the entire team look at her with greatful smiles.

Everyone was gathered in a circle, the usual that they did in the past when they had a meeting.

"Now, before we start anything I'm sure you all would want to know who we are going to perform an Inception on." There was a short silence, when Cobb had looked at Arthur, waiting to see if he had caught on.

"Nash."

"Who's Nash?" Ariadne had asked to break the silence.

"A backstabbing bastard, that's who." Arthur had answered, finally deciding to say something since he had gotten into the building.

"Now, now Arthur darling. There is no need for that use of language." Eames had said with his usual sarcastic tone. This made Arthur scoff, rolling his eyes, and returning his attention back to Cobb.

"Why do we have to perform an Inception on Nash?"

"It's simple. Do you remember when we had first asked Nash to join the team. He was so resilient to the idea, refusing unless he got the entire share of the money."

"Continue."

"He sold us out."

"Us?"

"Arthur and I" Cobb had clarified to Yusuf.

"I don't understand, Nash sold you out to who. Besides, I thought he agreed to work with you guys in the past."

"He did Ariadne. But we had given him no choice but to do the project with us. So, due to our dishonesty and refusing to give him any share what so ever, he sold us out to one of the most famous mafia group around. Kitamen."

"That lousy stick! Please you could snap his neck in a matter of 5 seconds."

"Yes but could you snap his mafia in 5 seconds?" There was a long silence.

"I didn't think so."

"So, I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that this Kitamen guy, mafia, is after you two now." This statement from Ariadne caused Cobb to smile.

"No, he knows about you, Eames, and Yusuf in our group. So to add more damage he is going to attack our whole team."

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Yusuf had shouted.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come in the first place!"

"So what exctly is the plan?" Eames had asked ignoring Yusuf's little drama queen moment.

"It's very similar to the Fisher job we had. We head into the Kitamen Corporation, find him, either erase the information Nash had given him, or we plant a different idea in his mind."

"So let me guess, you're going to want 3 levels to the dream, aren't you?" Ariadne had asked already taking mental notes of the supplies she needed.

"Not this time, this time we're going to need 4."

"What?" Ariadn had bursted out. Having all eyes on her.

"We barely made it alive with 3 levels, and you expect us to go into 4. Are you insane. Then deffinatley the dream will collapse in a matter of seconds."

"We need for levels, the first would be heading into my subconsious, finding Nash. Second level is Nash's subconsious, third would be Kitamen's subconsious, and then Ariadne, we would have to go into your subconsious last."

"Whoa, what? Why do you have to be in my subconsious?"

"Because you are the architect, most vulnerable. So most likely he will attack you first. But if we head into your subconsious right after Kitamen, then if he would try to attack you, your projections, would create the benefit of the doubt."

"I still don't think it's nessasary to invade my subconsious."

"Why Ariadne? Hiding a dirty little secret?" Eames had said with a smirk implanted on his face.

"NO! I just don't think it's nessasary."

"Well that's what I decided, and that's what we are going with."

End of chapter 1.

Sorry I know it's short. For first chapters of stories I never really know what to say, so expect from the second chapter on, for the chapters to be pretty lengthy. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Idea's, comments, anything. :)

Thanks :)


	2. Being Followed

So I want to say thank you for the alerts, favorites and review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or the characters, or anything related.

It had already been 3 days into the project, everyone back to their usual daily schedule. Yusuf deciding how to make a sedative more powerful than the first. Eames trying to find any people to impersonate in the dream. Cobb figuring out in his head how the plan will be played. Arthur finding information on both Kitamen, and Nash. And Ariadne, well she wasn't doing anything at all. How could she? She had no idea what to build what so ever.

"Mind doing us all a favour princess, and start some work?" Eames had said to Ariadne as she was walking around watching everyone be so focused.

"I can't"

"Why's that?" Eames had asked with a playful smile on his face.

"How can I? In order for me to construct buildings, I would need the information from Arthur, but he hasn't given me anything, so what am I supposed to do?" She had given him a know it all look and the attitude to come with it. This made Eames smile grow even wider.

"Then I guess it's Arthur's fault." He said as he looked towards the infamous point man.

"Eames, get back to work. Ariadne, I found little information, but I think it's enough to get you started." As he said this, she has walked closer to his desk, waiting to give her any files or information. He reached for three folders and handed them to Ariadne without giving any attantion towards her. As she reached for the folder, by accident she had her hand layed on top of his, this caused both Ariadne and Arthur to look at each other, not saying a word to the other. Their stares became intense, not being aware of their surroundings. Until Eames had cleared his throat.

"You guys done mind fucking?" Ariadne shot her head towards his direction and gave him a death wish of a glare, making Eames returned back to his work. She turned around, gave Arthur one last look then took off towards her desk. The files were named

"Nash"

"Kitamen"

The last folder caused her mind to completely stop functioning. There was her name, in bold letters.

"Ariadne"

"Uhm, Arthur?" Arthur had given a low grunt waiting for her response.

"Why did you do a background check on me? You already know me."

"I just wanted to be safe." Ariadne was in total confusion. She didn't understand why Arthur felt the need to do some research on her. After all they worked together he could have just asked her questions, and she would have been more than willing to give him the answers.

"You could have just asked me upfront, instead of snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping, I was just doing my job."

"I don't want you to look into my private information." This made Arthur look up from his glowing computer screen, which reflected off of his face. He had given Ariadne a look of suspision. The room was completely silent. Eames and Yusuf were listening in on the conversation while "pretending" to do their jobs.

"Why's that?"

"I don't want you sticking your nose in places where it doesn't belong. Is that okay with you." Ariadne had given him a stern look, with a voice filled with anger. She didn't see why he had to do the unessesary.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you looking into my stats, without _my_ permission." She had turned away and started heading towards the door. Yanking her jacket off of the hook.

"Where are you going love?" She heard Eames quizative voice.

"Get some supplies. I'll be back in an hour." With that she gave Arthur one last warning of a look and disappeared. Leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"Well done Arthur. I must say, you really know how to deal with women."

"Eames, shut up."

"Honestly, you could have just simply asked her a few questions. Why _did_ you even do a background check on her. Don't you trust her?" Arthur was silent.

"I have my reason."

As Ariadne was walking around a supply shop, she was fuming in her head, calling Arthur a few nasty names. She was filled with confusion, and anger. Didn't Arthur trust her? At first she felt like she knew who Arthur was, but today proved other wise. As she was heading to the cashier she noticed the very same black Audi she saw a few days ago while heading to the wearhouse. Ariadne's heartbeat started to quicken, causing her breath to hitch. She couldn't stop tapping her foot on the floor while waiting for the cashier to finish her purchases. She wanted to get the hell out of the store. She was terrified. At first she thought it was coincidence but now, she knows that someone is _definately_ following her. As she grabbed her bags she looked at the clock passed the cashiers head, she noticed it was 7:30. How the hell was that possible. When she got her it was 5:30. It was impossible for her to be in the store for a total of 2 hours.

When Ariadne reached for the door, she brushed all thoughts aside and focused on walking in a fast pace hoping that the car wouldn't follow her again. As she was walking she heard the engine of the car start. She chose to do the rash and began to run as fast and her legs could carry her. She was 10 minutes away form the wearhouse. She heard the engine behind her, ringing in her ears, causing her to panic. She had tooken a turn and hide in one of the creases in the buildings, waiting for the car to pass by. Her breathing was still harsh, and her heartbeat had picked up the pace. She saw the car pass by slowly as if the person was looking for her. As the car passed by she slowly stook her head out waiting for the car to turn so then she could continue walking. After a minute of waiting, she saw the car turn to the right, and vanish. Ariadne began to regain her breathing and slowly her heartrate was calming down. She stood in her still position for 5 minutes wondering what the hell was going on.

Ariadne chose to be safe and decided to sprint the rest of the way to the building, terrified of the car finding its way back to her. After a few minutes of running like a maniac she saw that the building was in plain eye sight. She moved faster, if it was even possible. She had pushed the door wide open causing it to slam against the opposite wall. She moved away waiting for the door to close and decided to lock the doorway. By now she was panting and leaning against the door, trying to regain her posture. She had noticed that it was fairly quiet in the building. From the corner of her eye she saw a blue light glowing. She had tooken off her jacket, put on a brave face as if nothing had ever happened and walked briskly to her desk, noticing that the only person in the building was Arthur.

"There you are. I was thinking of calling the cops to do a search party for you." She could sense the lighthearted playful tone in his voice, she had no idea what to say. Her mind was still wrapped up on the vivid picture of the car she saw moments ago. Arthur had noticed that her shoulders were moving up and down at a very fast pace, which brought concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?" She said as her back was turned towards him. She thought it was better not to look at him, because she thought if she did that he could sense that she was lying.

"Well for one thing, your breathing is very uneven."

"Oh, I decided to run back to the wearhouse."

"Why?" Ariadne was starting to get frustrated. What was this, 20 questions?

"I realized what time it was and chose to run back. Is that okay with you?" She had a harsh tone to her voice, which caused Arthur to continue his typing. After 10 minutes of complete peace and quiet. Arthur chose to break it.

"You know I can tell that you're lying right now."

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Well for one, you won't look at me. Two, your voice is studdering. And three, I know you very well to tell when you're lying."

"Really is that why you did a background check on me. Considering you know me SO very well." That's when Ariadne turned around giving him glare, waiting for his answer. Instead, he just gave a smirk and continued back to his work. Ariadne took the action as a "You're off the hook." She had given her full attention back to her desk and layed all of her supplies on her desk, spreading everything out making it look like a pig sty. Then the bright yellow folders caught her attention. She reached for the folders, and began to open them slowly. First off with Nash.

American, Architect, studied at the University of Charles State, married a women named Cornilia, had a baby girl named Lily. Then the last thing she read cause her to freeze and her stomach to turn. Killed both his wife and daughter. Ariadne's hands began to shake uncontrollably, which made the folder fall out of her hands. Arthur had snapped his head up watching Ariadne.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That he killed his family." There was a silence.

"He was a little... Well let's just say, his mind isn't all up there." Ariadne gave one look to Arthur, then bent down to pick up the papers. Reading everything else. Building's he was found in numerous times, the bank, his appartment, a casino, and something that caused Ariadne to blush slightly. A stripper club.

"Uhmm, Arthur? There's a problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't really know how a stripper club looks like. I also don't really want to find out." Arthur had let out a soft laugh. Ariadne began to blush even more, completely embaressed.

"Well you're going to have to build it one way or another." Ariadne moved her head side to side, refusing to even think of constructing a building so revolting.

"I guess I could just print out a few pictures and let you decide from there."

"That I can live with." She layed the folder back on her desk and decided to open Kiramen's folder.

Japanese, Own's his own company, airline, and mafia. Murdered more than 50 people. All Ariadne could think was that this guy was insane. He was never married, had one child who died from brain cancer, his father was once a cop, his mother died from a car crash when he was 9, and he was abused by his godfather after his dad killed himself when he was 11. Ariadne felt so guilty, and depressed. How could someone go through so much pain in their life. She tried to regain herself, and just pushed it off to the side. Then ever so slowly she grabbed onto her own file, shaking hands. She had noticed that Arthur was looking at her from the corner of her eye. She thought her legs were going to buckle which would cause her to collapse so she walked towards a lawn chair, and ever so slowly opened her own folder.

American, Study occupation: architect, older sister named Ardina, recieved an award, divorced parents, abusive father, Ardina comitted suicide ... As soon as Ariadne read that she shut the folder headed towards the shreddar and was prepared to distroy it but Arthur was right behind her and yanked the folder out of her hands. She couldn't believe Arthur found out about all her deepest secrets.

"Do any of the others know?" Arthur just shook his head. This made Ariadne relax a little.

"This is exactly why I _didn't_ want you to do research on me." Arthur just stood there infront of her. Giving her his well known blank expression.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know." Ariadne gave one last look to Arthur and walked to the all too familiar PASIV.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going under."

"Why?"

"Instead of asking question, why don't you just come with me." Ariadne had set the time for 10 minutes which meant 2 hours in the dream. She hooked up the needle to her naked wrist, pressed the white button, and gave one last look at Arthur until she closed her eyes, giving the hint that she was now under. Arthur wasn't usually the curious type, but he chose to walk towards the PASIV, grab one of the available hooks and stuck the needle in his own arm, waiting until he was in the dream.

Arthur had found himself infront of an old house. The outside looked like it was built in 1980.

"This was the house me and my family lived in." Ariadne was standing right behind him. She decided to alk ahead of him, into her once welcoming home. Arthur had slowly followed after her, wondering why she was showing him this. As soon as he took a step inside, he saw chips forming on the walls, the inside of the door scratched as if a cat had been clawing at it for hours. Chairs had been laid down on the floor, broken to pieces, the main couches fabric had deep holes implanted in the coushions. What is this place? Arthur had thought. How could anyone live like this?

"Ariadne, what happened in here?"

"Like your research said, my dad was abusive." Shortly after, she had heard a yell of a deep man's voice. Hearing where it was coming from she began to move forward. There he was, the pathetic excuse to call him a father, even as a projection, he made her sick. She had watched as her father began to lay back-handed smacks towards her sister's face. Hearing the yelp of pain, and crying escape her mouth, made Ariadne's knees buckle. Soon after she felt warm hands from behind her plant themselves oh her shoulders, soothing her. The action that meant "be strong."

"Come on, we don't need to see anymore. Lets get out of here." With that said Ariadne was more than willing to leave this hell hole of her once known house. As she closed the door she heard the words which caused Ardina to kill herself. "You are a worthless excuse for a daughter, you are nothing in this world, and deserve to die." The one thing which caused her anger to sky rocket was, the fact that her father is still alive. She had noticed that the ground below her began to shake, as if an earthquake was about to happen.

"Ariadne, calm down, the dream will fall apart if you don't relax." She stood infront of him waiting for tears to just come streaming down her face, but nothing came. Shortly after the ground became still, and everything was back to normal. She had looked up at the tall figure that belonged to Arthur and gave him an apology.

"Please don't tell the others."

"I wasn't planning on it." Everything was normal, the passer-bys havig their chats, cars engines roaring, and the intense stare between both Arthur and Ariadne. They hadn't said anything. Just complete silence. Until something caught Ariadne's eye. Once again, she saw the re-appearing Audi turn a corner and stop in its tracks. Ariadne's breathing began to become unsteady, which alarmed Arthur.

"What's wrong now?"

"There's something I need to tell you. But we need to kill ourselves first. I don't think it would be safe being said in a dream." Arthur had given her a look that was unfamiliar, it looked like compassion. He nodded his head slowly and allowed Ariadne to grab hold of his wrist. Ariadne had lead both herself and the point man with her to an edge of a bridge. She gave one last look at Arthur and nodded her head. She had climbed onto the railing of the bridge, waiting for Arthur to make his move as well.

"I'll meet you up there?" Arthur had asked as he climbed onto the ledge. She slowly nodded her head, waiting for Arthur to take the jump first. After a minute of being alone when Arthur had left, she gave one last look towards her house, and jumped, forgetting everything that had happened.

Ariadne had woken up to a warm, familiar, comforting face watching her intently. She shot her body straight up, and ran towards her shoulder bag. She began to shove her hand into the pocket of her bag, waiting for the feeling of her totem. Once she grasped it, she ran towards her desk and waited for the soothing thump, which meant that she was in no dream. Ariadne let out a sign of relief when she saw her Bishop lying flat on the counter.

"Ariadne? What was so important that you needed to tell me?" She gave him a terrified look, while Arthur gave her an impatient stare waiting for something to slip from her voice. She heard Arthur release the tension in his voice and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I feel...like someone is following me...everywhere I go." Arthur shot his head back up to the small framed architect.

"It's just paranoia, it's normal when you're dealing with things like-"

"No! I have proof." Arthur had let out a sigh, while Ariadne began to walk towards his sitting form. She stood right infront of him, staring down, hoping that he would believe her.

"When I came in panting for dear life... It wasn't because I noticed what time it was. The reason why I was so on edge was because there was a car following me. It's been following me ever since you guys showed up. I'm not sure who it is, and I don't think I want to find out, but I have a pretty good idea who it is."

"Kitamen's workers."

Reviews are always aprriciated even if its constructive critisism, or a way to make my story better please don't be afraid give me idea's if you want. Thank you for reading :) Next story should be posted on Wednesday, maybe even sooner :)


	3. Regret

Thank you for all the alerts on everything :) A little more reviews would be appriciated but ehh? I guess it's okay. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is God auful I was in a rutt so once again, Sorry :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or anything related.

It had been 2 days since Ariadne told Arthur about her follower. Ever since, Arthur had been watching over her like a dog protecting it's owner. Everywhere she went, Arthur went with her. When she would walk to the wearhouse, he was right beside her. When she would go out to buy some supplies, he was there, even when she would go home at 2 in the morning, he would be right beside her, and to be honest, she liked it. She liked how he payed more attention to her than anyone else.

It was 9:30 am, when Ariadne and Arthur had walked in, having Cobb, Eames and Yusuf stare at them with quizical faces. They didn't know about the arrangement between the two. Arthur shook off their looks and took a seat beside Eames, while Ariadne decided to stand in place in her tracks.

"What?" Ariadne was utterly confused, why was everyone looking at her. Cobb had just shook his head, and continued about his discussion with the plan.

"Ariadne love, please sit down, you're making me nervous." Eames had told her. Ariadne let out a small laugh and decided to pull a chair out beside Yusuf.

"Alright, now before Mr. and Mrs. Arthur interupted us, lets get back on track." Cobb had said while shooting a glance at Arthur, meanwhile Eames gave a playful smirk.

"We have about 2 months to plan out our Inception, so on the 25th of March, that's when we'll attack. Ariadne, in a few days I want to have a look on the buildings you've constructed. Eames, I want you to be a splitting image of Nash when we enter Kitamen's subconsious. Yusuf, be prepared to create a very heavy sedative. Arthur, I want to look at the files you've gotten." There was a long silence as they all nodded, waiting for something else.

"Any questions?"

"I have one." Ariadne said as she raised her hand half way. Cobb gave a slight nod towards her, waiting for her question.

"How powerful will this sedative be. Last thing I need is one of us getting shot and having to live with it through-out all the levels down." Cobb had given a half smile, half smug look towards her.

"Well let's just say... Try not to get into to much trouble. Does that answer your question Ariadne?"

"Not really. I want to know exactly how heavy this sedative will be." Cobb let out a frustrated sigh while runing his fingers through his hair.

"It will be impossible to wake up with a kick or a hit. Also, all inner ear function will be cancelled out-"

"So how the hell do you expect us to wake up then?"

"You didn't let me finish... All inner ear function will be cancelled out for the amount of time we put on the clock, then when it reaches about 2 minutes that's when all functions will start to come back to our body. Then we'll wake."

"Okay so let me get this straight. We go down four levels, with absolute no feeling what so ever. What happens when we get killed?"

"Ariadne it's simple. Just stay out of the way, and don't die." This caused the entire group be be silenced. How the hell were they supposed to enter a dream with no functions what so ever? It was impossible to survive. At least that's what Ariadne thought. The meeting was shortly done and everyone parted into their stations, continuing with their assigned job. As Ariadne was walking to her station she heard Cobb call Arthur back. From the corner of her eye, she saw both Arthur and Cobb enter one of the back rooms, until they both disappeared.

"Arthur, you already know what I'm going to tell you right?" Arthur began to smile.

"Cobb relax, she's just been really tense and on her guard a lot lately, I'm just trying to help her."

"What's she so worked up about?" There was a long silence. Arthur was deebating weather or not to tell Cobb what's been happening lately to her.

"Arthur? Why aren't you answering me?" Arthur was shooken out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing, just being back into the group has given her a little stress. Nothing to worry about." Cobb had looked at him with disbelief.

"Arthur I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying."

"Look you can believe whatever you want to, but I'm telling the truth." Arthur was wearing thin on his patience. Cobb had given a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, but let me just say one thing. Just be careful with her. I don't want what happened with Mal and me to happen to you and -"

"Stop right there. First off there is nothing going on with us, I'm just a friend looking out for a friend, even if there was, it would concern any of you. Second Ariadne is NOT Mal, and I'm certainly NOT you! Ariadne is smarter than that, and so am I!" As Arthur was walking away, he gave one look back at Cobb.

"Try not to give _too _much credit for us. Wouldn't want to sprain your neck." Arthur had walked out on Cobb and stormed to his desk. He was livid to his core. How dare he compare Ariadne to an insane phsycotic Mal. Ariadne was _nothing _like her! Arthur began smashing his fingers into the keys on his laptop, when he realized Ariadne watching him intently. He pulled his eyes away from his screen and gave a sincere smile towards her. But in return, Ariadne motioned with her finger for him to approach her. Arthur had slowly gotten up from his seat allowing his feet to carry him to the small architect infront of him.

"You okay?" Arthur could sense the caring in her voice and couldn't help but laugh. Ariadne gave him a puzzled look.

"Why Ariadne, are you showing some feelings towards me?" Arthur had told her in a playful tone while nudging her side.

"Shut up! You're a friend, can't I show some sense of caring towards you?"

"Yes you can, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you care about me a little _too _much. Hmm?" Arthur had rasied his eyebrow wait for her reply. He prepared himself for a punch on his arm. But instead, Ariadne given all her attention back to her models for the dream levels, which gave Arthur a puzzled look.

"What did I do?" Ariadne had brought the corners of her mouth into a small smile.

"Nothing, I just think I need to get back to work. You should too." Ariadne had said while giving her attention back towards Arthur. Arthur wanted to tell her about the conversation he had with Cobb, Ariadne could tell something was wrong from the moment he walked out of the back room where Cobb had taken him. He let out a small sigh of frustration.

"I need to talk to you." Before Ariadne could reply Arthur had already got hold of her slightly cold, smooth hand and dragged her into one of the dark rooms.

"Do you plan on starting a chainsaw with my arm, or do you think you can lose the grip." Arthur had given a small smile towards her.

"Sorry. I need to ask you something."

"Does the fact that Mal became obsessed with dreams scare you?" Ariadne was caught off guard with that question. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"Uhmm... I, I guess a little, but I mean, I don't think I'll turn into what she became, so I'm not that worried... Why?" Ariadne was suspicious, That was definatley a question that came out of no where.

"No reason, I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

"Cobb asked about me didn't he?"

"How did you-"

"Arthur, sometimes you're as easy as reading a book." There was a silence around them. Ariadne firgured it was time to get back to work and talk about their discussion later. As Ariadne was walking back to her desk, she turned to Arthur and said,

"And just to let you know. I will _never_ turn into Mal. So erase that from your mind."

For a moment, Arthur had relaxed. But the moment his muscles had relaxed they tensed. How would she know if she wouldn't turn out like Mal. There is no garentee that she wouldn't turn into her. Just slight madness could drive her into a whole new world. What if she were to be another Mal. Arthur couldn't let that happen. He wont. A few minutes after Ariadne had left him, he walked into the centre of the warehouse grabbing everyone's attention.

"I need to say something." Everyone had stopped what they were doing and waited until Arthur began to speak again.

"I don't want Ariadne to be apart of this project." Ariadne had stared at him in disbelief. The pencil that she once held in her hand dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe Arthur was requesting for her to be removed from the project. Eames and Yusuf had the same expression on their face as Ariadne. But Cobb had a different look. A look of suspicion, confusion, and understanding.

"No." Everyone had now looked at Ariadne. Her hands were made into fists, shaking.

"Look Ariadne this job is-"

"Shut up. Just, shut up. You don't get to decide things that involve me. I do."

"Your point being." Ariadne was ready to explode. She felt her temples pulsing several times per second.

"My point being, you don't decide things for me. I thought I already said that! If this has to do about the whole Mal thing I already told you I will never turn into her."

"You don't know that. No one does. It's like someone saying "I will never take drugs." A few days later, they're sniffing cocaine like its the end of the world."

"Are you not hearing a word I'm saying? I _won't _turn into Mal!" Arthur just shook his head. He had nothing else to say to her. All he hoped was that the team agreed with him.

"I'm pretty sure Eames, Yusuf, and Cobb feel the same way I do." Arthur had turned towards them waiting for their opinions on the situation. Eames was the first to speak.

"I personally think Ariadne is a strong girl, and one of the brightest, she's one of the best architect's I've seen in a while. You're being to hasty Arthur." Arthur had rolled his eyes. He already knew that Eames would be against him.

"She may be in slight danger, but I'm with Eames." Arthur had all his trust in Cobb to put his two cents in now.

"Ariadne, Arthur is right. You're the weakest one of the group, there go the easy target."

"You're agreeing with Arthur? I don't believe this!" Ariadne was hurt. How could Cobb agree with him. She's the one who helped Cobb get through his whole stage with Mal in the first place.

"Arthur?" He had looked up at her.

"Give me a reason to walk out of here right now." Arthur had walked up to her slowly. He had a look of regret on his face.

"Because I don't want you here." He had the harshest tone she ever heard. He had made sure he said it in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear. Ariadne had tooken a step back with hurt in her eyes. She turned her back from him for one second to grab her bag. Once she turned around tears were slowly starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Those were last words she choked out of her throat before she walked out on all of them. Leaving Arthur feeling like a complete asshole. How could he say something so hurtful towards her. He had been looking after her for a while, she had trusted him with everything. He didn't want to imagine how she felt. But he was sure that he felt the same. Arthur didn't know what to do. But in a split second he put his regular professional look on, and pretended nothing had happened.

"What the bloody hell Arthur? Why would you say something like that to her?"

"Because it's true."

"Like hell it is! Why would you give her such bullshit like that."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. I know the feelings you have for her. I also happen to know what happened in the Fisher dream as well." Arthur had looked at Eames wth slight shock appearing on his face. But inside, Arthur was dying.

"Arthur, do us all a favor, get her Paris butt back in here. We all know we can't to this job without her, including you. Just go get her." That's all Arthur had to hear, and also the fact that when he looked at her empty desk his heart had dropped like a bomb. He ran to the entrance of the door, grabbed his jacket and was off. He just hoped that Ariadne didn't hate his gutts.


	4. Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.

* I may not make the story as often because exams are starting for me, but I'll try my best. :)

Arthur was standing infront of Ariadne's door. Planning in his head exactly what to say to her. So far, he had nothing. That was a good start, at least he thought that. Arthur was playing out different senarios that could happen. A: She would beat him until he's black and blue. B: She would forgive him (Fat chance). Or C: Slam the door in his face. Either way he knew he had to talk to her. He knocked on the door, finally after standing there for 10 minutes. He stood there waiting for a good 2 minutes, he decided to walk away. Well at least he could walk back to the warehouse saying he tried. He heard the door open which made him turn around, looking back at a small girl who looked like she had been beaten.

"What are you doing here?" She looked so distressed, tired. Her eyes were blood-shot. Arthur was slowly dying inside, because he knew he was the one who caused it.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry." Ariadne had looked straight into his eyes, then began walking back into her apartment. Arthur was standing there waiting to see if she would come back out.

"You coming in or not?"

Eames was leaning back in his chair staring into space, when Cobb had called him out of his daze.

"Eames, do you have any good idea who you're going to impersonate?"

"I was thinking of impersonating both Nash and Kitamen."

"Good idea. We need to touch base on what's going to be the plan."

"Well when Arthur and Ariadne bother to come back, then I guess we could go over it."

"How long does it take for him to apologize and get her butt back in here."

"Love, it's Arthur. You should know him by now."

"Would you like to sit?" Ariadne's voice rang in his ears as he walked into her apartment. He gave a good look around of what was visible for his human eye. He though it was a comforting home, not the cleanest but not the messiest either. It was...homey... in a way. The walls in the living room were painted a rich dark blue, in the kitchen it had looked like the walls were a soft brown colour. He had looked around a little more finding a few of her sketches on her art desk. Some were even pinned to her wall, he couldn't help but let a little smile creep on his face.

Arthur decided to sit on a one-piece chair across a small coffee table placed in the centre. Ariadne chose to sit across from him in a love seat, which made her look lost in due to her size. Nothing _but_ silence filled the room, which seemed to comfort Arthur, but to Ariadne it looked like it was annoying the hell out of her.

"What _exactly_ are you doing here?" Arthur could here the agitation in her voice as she spoke, which made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." Arthur was now staring at the floor, like there was a unique design to it. In reality, he just wanted to avoid her eyes.

"Oh really? I think that's bullshit!" Arthur had shot his head up looking straight into Ariadne's piercing warm chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't believe she just said bullshit!

"Why? I came all the way here, running at that, all to just say sorry. Yet you think it's bullshit."

"Oh I'm sorry am I supposed to feel greatful that you ran here _just_ to tell me that _you're sorry_." Arthur hung his head again, this time staring at his dirt-free, polished black slacks.

"No." After Arthur spoke, there was another long silence. Ariadne let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look. This isn't entirely your fault. I mean, I understand that you would be concerned with my safety and such, but Arthur, I'm 22. I'm an adult, I can look after myself. I don't need you baby-sitting me. I appriciate the fact that you're taking cautions with me, but please just focus on your own safety and I'll focus on mine." Arthur couldn't help but smile. She was such a bother, but he loved that about her.

"Promise me that you won't do anything like that again. _Or_ watch over me like a dog."

"I can't promise anything."

"Arthur." Her voice was very demanding, and strained. She _was _going to end up winning the battle, even if it cost a few spats here and there. She heard Arthur give out an exagerated breath.

"Fine, fine. I won't be so overboard with precaution."

"More like paranoia." Arthur had given her a slight glare/smirk. Ariadne had slumped into the seat. She mumbled something under her breath which sounded like "it's true." Arthur couldn't help but smile contently. Everything was perfect, well close to perfect. His smile grew even bigger as he took in Ariadne's form. Slumped into the chair without a care in the world.

"What?"

"Nothing. We better get back before Eames starts saying complete non-sense to the others." Ariadne couldn't help but laugh. But it was true, God only knows what Eames would say about the two of them. Ariadne was filled with slight disappointment. Arthur didn't want to be alone with her. Did he not like her pressance or something. Ariadne was thinking like a hormonal teenage girl.

"You okay?" Ariadne was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Arthur near the door.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes." Something was creeping at the back of Ariadne's mind. Arthur was... something else. He drove her insane. Ariadne questioned herself many times if she needed to see a doctor considering the state her brain was in, all thanks to him. The day he kissed her in the dream, she knew she would never see Arthur the same ever again. Still to this day, she's completely haunted by it. Why was he being so secretive? Why were ALL guys like that?

Ariadne was slowly rising from her sofa grabbed her red knit sweater from one of the dining room tables, and head towards the door. Slowly.

"By the time you get to the door I'll be 80 years old."

"Ha ha, that's so funny!" She shot him one of her glares.

"Arthur. I need to talk to you about something, and it's been haunting me ever sinse the Fisher job." Arthur had an alarmed face on. He assumed there was something that happened to her in the dream that he should have known about.

"Calm down it's nothing bad." Arthurs tense shoulders relaxed a little, as he waited for her to speak again.

"In the Fisher job, when we were in your subconcious...why did you...you know." Arthur already knew what she meant. He couldn't help but smile because of her nervousness. He saw her fingers being wrestled by each other, and her breathing was shakey. He walked up to her swiftly, but slowly, having a little smirk grow across his face. As he was walking closer to Ariadne, he noticed that she was moving back, only until she hit the wall connecting to the kitchen. He slight smirk, grew to a full out playful grin. He had a little plan in his head, a little teasing, and flirting wouldn't hurt. He reached Ariadne, who was still pinned to the wall, frozen. He pressed his body lightly against her, just to see what she would do, but she did nothing but stare at him with shocked wide eyes. He slowly crained his neck down her ear, and whispered something, rather intimidating.

"I wanted to. I could do it again... right now...if you want?" Arthur felt like the smirk was permanetly stuck to his face. He was having a lot of fun teasing the small girl infront of him. He turned his head slightly to the side just to see her reaction, but there was no change, if anything her eyes grew wider. If that was even possible. Arthur was now face to face, with the beautiful, flawless girl infront of him. He took some time to look at her beautiful eyes, her slightly flushed cheeks, her round nose, and the most intimidating feature to him, her perfect lips. He felt like they were just teasing him, telling him to just kiss her. He started to lean more and more into Ariadne, until their noses were brushing up against each other.

"Tell me when to stop." But Ariadne just looked at him, waiting to see if he dared to make a move... again. She though he was just pulling her leg, making it seem like it was some joke. But she had to be honest she was caugh off guard, by a LONG shot. She never knew Arthur could be this seductive. She tried not to look at it in a sexual way but it was turning her on. She noticed that she could feel his sweet, hot breath resting on her face, which made her completely turn into a solid icicle. Ariadne had though that he would slowly bring his lips onto her's but instead, it was like an urgent need. She expected him to slowly, and gently kiss her lips, as if they were like glass. But instead, he caught her off guard, crushing his lips onto her's, having his warm hands roam on her waist and neck. She couldn't believe it, she thought that it HAD to be a dream. No way in_ hell_ would this happen in reality, but in all honesty, she wouldn't care if it was or wasn't. Knots were growing in her stomach, she couldn't believe the impact Arthur was burrying into her. He was torturing her. She felt his left hand creep around her back bringing her closer to him, as if there were any space between them, his right hand was massaging her neck in a tender way, to show that he cared for her. Ariadne finally had a reaction. She slowly raised her arms, hesitation in mind, but it left as soon as it came. She ran her left hand through his neat hair, while the right was resting on his neck as well. It was a slight challenge for Ariadne, considering her size was impecably small, she went on the balls of her toes, trying her best to reach up to his level, not even high heels would help her right now. Ariadne grew frustrated considering her toes were beginning to hurt from all of her weight. She decided to guide Arthur into the bedroom, that was she wouldn't have to reach up to him for dear life. Arthur was paying no attention, except for the fact that her, and his lips were brushing up against each other roughly. Which made Arthur go insane. Only when he opened his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of her, did he notice that there was a change in location. He saw the purple walls locking them in, and the bed that looked so interesting right now. He decided to let his emotion take the better side of him. He lead Ariadne to the edge of the bed, running his hand down her spine, feeling her slight shiver, which only made him smile through the intoxicating kiss. He slowly climbed onto the bed with Ariadne underneath him, dragging both his and her body to the head of the bed, finally resting her head on the pillow. Was Arthur really going to take things far. He knew it wasn't a smart idea, infact he knew that it was a completely STUPID idea, but he couldn't help it, Ariadne reminded him of heroine, he was the drugee, and she was his own personal all access herione package. It was addictive. Arthur decided to make things a little more interesting. He decided to try and enter his tounge into her mouth, but she wouldn't budge, he tried again but she STILL wouldn't allow him. He grew frustrated, which only caused the kiss to become rougher. Arthur decided to to something rash. He began to gently graze his index finger along the side of her neck, running along the centre of her chest stopping at her stomach. Arthur dug his arm underneath her back to bring her body closer to his, she had let out a litte gasp, which Arthur took and decided to kiss her adruptly shoving his tounge into her mouth. Ariadne had to be honest, she loved everything that was happening to her. The diziness in her head, her heart racing, and her ears ringing. But the best thing was knowing that Arthur's body was resting right on-top of her's. Arthur's emotions were now on overdrive. He began to tug at the bottom of her shirt, then slowly he began to bring his hand under her shirt, as he reached her chest, Ariadne spoke out of breath.

"Stop!" Arthur had stopped in his tracks. He brough his face up to look at her straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arthur was breathless, it was a mircle that he could even speak.

"Nothing, I mean I'm enjoying this, and trust me when I say that, but do you really want to do that. I mean we work together, and think of what Cobb would say if he found out."

"Ahh, but he won't find out unless one of us tells him, and I highly doubt that you would say anything. Also, who cares if we work together."

"Wow, who are you and what have to done with the real Arthur?" He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He looked back into her deep eyes, noticing that her lips were slightly swollen. He brought his lips to her's again closing, what felt like a massive gap between the two. He pulled away slightly, asking Ariadne a simple question.

"Only tell me to stop if YOU want me to, not anything else." Ariadne was trying to process what was the right thing to do, but truth be told she really didn't give a damn. This time it was her turn to kiss him. He was surprised, but also glad that she didn't tell him to stop. He began to run his hand underneath her shiirt again where he left off. Before you knew it, their clothes were sprawled all around the floor, and the rest was for them to keep to themselves, and no one else.

Okay so, I didn't really mean to make a massive paragraph but Ehhhh who gives. I love it so I decided to leave it the way it was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked on this one the hardest, trying to make everything flow smoothly, and in my personal view I think it did, but its up to you guys. So please review. I'd appriciate it. THANKS! :)


	5. Update!

Update!

Hey guys...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot has happened in my family, my birthday just recently came so my family was with me.

Then my great uncle died on my birthday so I've been a little down and things. So the next chapter will be up in 2 days, 3 the most. It

might be a depressing chapter, because...yeah. So, once again I'm sorry. But slowly I'm getting back on track :)


	6. Torture

Okay so I'm really sorry about not updating in forever, things have gotten crazy as I said in the update. I'm really sorry. I don't think I'll be able to update as often, My life has been a complete mess. So I'm sorry. And this chapter might be a complete mess, My mind was all over the place when I was writing this. So once again I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inception. Christopher Nolan does. Lucky man.

It was the crack of morning. The sun streaming through Ariadne's curtains into her eyes, causing her to squint as she was awakening. Her body was moving, trying to wake all her sore musscles, she stopped when she felt a warm hand brush up against her's. Her eyes went wide. She thought she was having a dream, but...it was real? The beautiful Arthur was sound asleep next to her, with a peaceful look on his face. Ariadne couldn't believe this. She lifted the sheets from above her and noticed that her clothes weren't on. She _slept_ with Arthur! No way in hell this was real. As she got up she noticed that her lower body was killing her, like someone had smashed a hammer onto her legs a thousand times. She noticed that Arthur's dress shirt was near her feet. She couldn't help but smile and decide to try his shirt on. As it hugged her arms, she couldn't help but smell it. The scent was one of spearmint, and vanilla. The scent was intoxicating, she loved it.

Arthur woke as soon as he heard the bedroom door close. It was like he could sense when Ariadne was near him. Arthur chose to stand up as well, seeing as there wasn't anything to do, lying in Ariadne's bed. Arthur hadn't even bothered to check to see if it was a dream or not. He didn't care. He waited for this moment forever. As he was getting changed, he noticed his shirt was missing, smiling at the thought that Ariadne was probably wearing it. Arthur's phone began to ring as he was heading out the bedroom. When he looked down at the caller I.D it had said "Cobb." Arthur began to panic. They didn't even show up to the warehouse last night. Stupid! Arthur was hesitant to answer his phone, but eventually brought it to his ear, and accepted the call.

"Hi Cobb."

"Arthur? Where have you been? Where's Ariadne? Is she okay? Why didn't you guys show up yesterday?"

"I'm sorry. I went to go apologize to her. She looked tired so I told her to stay home and not bother to come back to the warehouse."

"Alright. What was your excuse for not showing up?" Shit. Arthur's heart raced at an unknown speed. He felt like a heart-attack was about to creep upon him.

"I just decided to go home, clear my head. I was still a little frustrated and everything."

"Arthur, I've known you for about 10 years now, you're lying."

"No, I'm not." For a while there was silence through both lines of the phone. All that could be heard was both Cobb and Arthur's breathing through the phone. A few minutes later the bedroom door behind Arthur opened, and Ariadne spoke.

"Arthur, who are you talking to?" Fuck. Arthur was now praying that Cobb didn't hear her voice, but Arthur knew better, obviously Cobb had heard.

"Arthur." Cobb had strained his voice while saying his name with anger.

"Is that Ariadne?"

"What? No of course not. Why would it be her? It's just some girl I met last night."

"I thought you said you went straight home last night." Arthur was now growing very frustrated. He let out a complicated sigh into the phone.

"Now, I'd appriciate it if you didn't give me bullshit and tell me the truth. Now!"

"Alright! I'm at Ariadne's house!" Ariadne was standing by the door-way frozen. She knew exactly who he was talking to. She also knew that when she walked into the warehouse later on in the morning, she'd be screwed.

"What are you doing at her house?"

"Nothing. I chose to come get her so we could walk to the warehouse together."

"You're lying again." There was a moment of silence. Ariadne was flailing her arms in the air, motioning for Arthur not to say a word to him, it was too late. The only way Cobb would leave him alone, would be to tell him the truth.

"I stayed over last night...with Ariadne."

"Why? Why would you do something so, just so STUPID! Arthur you're smarter than that. Why the hell would you be dumb enough to be at Ariadne's place."

"Hold on! You make it sound like I slept with the girl."

"Oh please! You mean to tell me that you just _decided_ to stay the night, and _not_ make a move on her."

"EXCUSE ME! Even if I _did_, it wouldn't be any of _your _buisness. And for the record. I _did_ sleep with her, and guess what? It felt _great!_" Arthur threw his phone across the room, onto a wall, causing it to smash, into pieces. At least Cobb wouldn't be able to call him back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what Cobb is going to say to us no-" Arthur had shoved Ariadne up against the wall, having his body crush her's. It caught her off-guard, also causing her to catch her breath when she got shoved up against the wall. Arthur was breathing heavily, staring at her. His eyes look like they had turned black, a hole of nothing.

"Ariadne, please... just, just shut up." Ariadne was surprised. Never had Arthur cursed at her, not once. The look on Arthur's face looked like he was about to give her one across her face. Shortly after his intese stare, he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Ariadne frozen as could be. She had no idea what to do, or say for that matter.

After a while of deep breathing, and regaining her composure, Ariadne decided to walk out of the room following Arthur to the couch. He had his face buried in his hands. As soon as she sat down Arthur began to speak.

"Look Ariadne. I'm sorry about what happened. I lost control in there...I, I was thinking, almost, I was about to hurt you." There was a long silence. Ariadne understood why Arthur had been ashamed of what had happened, but she was fine.

"Ariadne... we can't do this. We just can't. Look what happened in the bedroom just now. What if next time I actually slap you one day, or worse, then what?"

"So you're saying that, that whole thing that happened last night between us was a waste of time. Wow, thanks Arthur, for showing how much you really care, thank you for trying so hard, because you know, that's all that matters."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, it's best for both of our safety if nothing happens here."

"Well guess what Arthur. Something _did _happen, last night. Remember?...forget it. Just forget it." Ariadne stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She stood over the sink, frustrated. Tears were forming in her eyes, making her vision blurry. Never had she cried over a guy, the things Arthur did to her. Soon enough, the tears began to fall down her flushed pink cheeks from frustration. She didn't hear Arthur come into the room. Arthur made his way towards her, and gave her a hug, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

"If you want to play more mind games with me just get out, because I can't take it anymore." Ariadne's tears became thicker, and her throat began to swell making it harder for her to speak, or breath.

"Ariadne. You're the only person I think about. You're the first person I think of when I wake up, when we're at work, and before I fall asleep. Trust me, it's hard for me too. You don't think I want us to be together? It's just the risks it could bring us during the job."

"Screw the job! That's not my main priority right now. You are! Why can't you see that." Ariadne began to turn around so she could see his face.

"Why can't you see that, whenever you're not near me I feel like there's been a hole permanetley placed in my heart. Why can't you see that whenever you're in arms distance from me, I feel safe. Arthur, sometimes you just have to take risks. It's how life is. You never know unless you try." Arthur let a frustrated sigh release from his lips.

"Ariadne, one day you're going to drive me to the mental hospital, you know that?" Ariadne had grabbed a hold onto his hands.

"I know." She gave him a smile through her tears.

"But, just promise me one thing?" Ariadne nodded at him waiting for him to continue.

"Promise me you'll never _ever_ cry infront of me again." Ariadne couldn't help but let a little laugh escape her throat. Arthur was leaning in towards Ariadne.

"I promise." Arthur had leaned in completely until their lips were connected. Now the only thing they had to face...was Cobb.

...

"Unbelievable! How stupid can they be to sleep with each other?" Cobb was past frustrated after the brief discussion with Arthur over the phone. Cobb was already in the wearhouse with Eames.

"Cobb, calm down. You had to see this coming, I mean I did."

"You knew something like this would happen?" Cobb had been surprised. Why didn't Eames tell him, that way he could have payed more attention towards the famous hook-up couple.

"Of course! Come on Cobb. You may not notice how they look at each other but I do. And by the looks of it, they're completely love struck."

"Damn it." Cobb had whispered. Arthur and Ariadne had no idea what they were getting into. They certainly were _not_ thinking. How can they be so iresponsible? They could put damage on each other, or worse, the entire group.

"Cobb, darling, I think you're being a little over dramatic with the situation. There's nothing you can do about it. So just accept it and move on."

"Like hell I'm going to accept it!"

Arthur and Ariadne had walked into the room, hand in hand, laughing at a corny joke Arthur had said. As soon as Ariadne had looked at Cobb, she went silent. Infact the whole room grew silent. Ariadne's heart beat was racing to unknown measures, she thought for sure she was going to have a heart attack. For Cobb, anger got the best of him. He took few long strides to the two diliquents and decided to give him a piece of his mind.

"Arthur, we need to talk. Now."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"Well then fine, Ariadne, do you mind?"

"She doesn't want to speak to you either."

"I think she can speak for herself Arthur. What you slept with her, so now you control her." Arthur closed the distance left between himself and Cobb.

"Watch it, or I swear, I will blow your head off." Arthur's hands were balled into fists, trembling.

"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ariadne had turned her body towards Cobb.

"Cobb, I understand that you're mad at the fact that Arthur and I slept together, I get that, but what I don't understand is why? It's mine and Arthur's choice, and if we screw up well then, we screwed up! It's how life works." After Ariadne's little speech to Cobb, she had then given her attention to Arthur.

"And Arthur, you need to calm down. Understand where Cobb is coming from. He's just concerned." There was silence filling around them. Eames on the other hand, was enjoying the little soap opera drama spilling before him. It was priceless.

"Ariadne's right. Cobb, I'm sorry."

"I'm not happy with the decision you guys are making right now. But, it's your life not mine. Just please be careful, also when you're on the job, you're _on_ the job, nothing more. Understand." Both Arthur and Ariadne gave one stern nod and headed towards their stations, preparing for what was to come through-out the day.

Cobb was still unhappy with the two. He needed to do something for them to realize that what they were deciding was wrong. Then it hit him. He had the perfect idea. One that could possibly bring the two to understanding where Cobb is coming from. But it was also dangerous, if they ever found out what he had planned.

...

Ariadne found herself in an all too familiar building. She wondered to herself how she got to where she was. She also noticed that she was alone, no Cobb, no Eames, Yusuf, or Arthur. No one but her. She tried to search for her totem, but it wasn't in her pocket. She swore, she brought it with her. After a few minutes Ariadne finally realized where she was. She was back in the hotel where they were performing inception, where Cobb had chosen to go with Mr. Charles, and the most important, where Arthur kissed her. She had walked up the all too familiar steps and stopped where the bench was placed. She couldn't help but let her finger tips run along the bench, remembering exactly what happened, remembering the feelings that were set in stone. She couldn't help but smile.

Ariadne was walking through hallways of hotel rooms still wondering how the hell she got there, and also where the hell her totem was. Ariadne stopped walking when she noticed the number on the door. 528. Then something unusual happened. She swore she heard a noise come through the room. Of course, knowing Ariadne, curiosity got the best of her. She slowly brought her hand to the door, her heart had picked up it's pace, it felt like it was put to surround sound. The beat of her heart was ringing in her ears. Finally when she opened the door, there was definatley something that caught her off-guard. Arthur, on the floor, covered completely in blood. This had literally broke Ariadne into little pieces. How the hell was this even happening. She tried to speak but she couldn't. No sound would escape her mouth, and also by the looks of it, Arthur didn't see Ariadne in the room. She was like an invisible ghost, this has got to be a dream, a sick twisted one at that. Ariadne took her eyes off him to notice that there was a tall man dressed in a three piece black suit. She noticed that the man was holding a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. All Ariadne could think was for someone to wake her up. She could hear Arthur's panting and slight cries escaping his mouth, and the tall man's harsh laughter. All she could do was watch, nothing more.

The man had walked up to Arthur, asking him where the rest of the crew was. Arthur was silent, except for the fact that he was breathing for dear life. Then the sound of a gunshot ran through the entire room, Arthur had let out a torturous scream which only made Ariadne collapse to the floor and begin to cry. Another question was asked from the man, Arthur still refused, and this time, the unknown figure chose to run the knife along his forearm, another scream took place, ringing in Ariadne's ears. She couldn't do anything. Why couldn't they see her? The questions continued, the screaming continued, and the crying continued. Arthur was being tortured to death. Ariadne felt like she was dying, why was this happening? The man then gave another question asking if he missed his girl. He threw a picture at the twitching body that belonged to Arthur. Ariadne, hearing this, chose to crawl next to Arthur's body grabbing hold of the picture. As soon as she focused her eyes to the image her hands began to shake which caused the picture to fall. It was a photo of her. Her body, completely distroyed, blood was stained on the carpet in the photo. Ariadne was dead. How?

Ariadne stood up, surprised that she could hold her weight. Before the was about to leave the room, she heard another shot and a scream, she couldn't take any more of this. Who ever was doing this was sick, and twisted. Ariadne began to run to the end of the hallway. noticing there was a window. she slowly lifted the saftey guard on the window, raising it so she could fit through, and stood against the edge. Praying to God it was a dream, she jumped off the building, closing her eyes, saying a million prayers.

...

Ariadne awoke, shooting her body up panting for dear life, before she knew it tears were escaping from her eyes. It was too much for her. She felt arms hug around her waist and she knew imidiatley that it was Arthur's arms. This made her cry even more, she couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was screaming, she was scarred. The images replaying in her head. She could hear Arthur's soft caring words enter her ears, which only made her cry more.

"It's okay. Ariadne please stop. Shhhhh. Please." She wasn't listening, only more sobbs and screams escaped her.

"Ariadne please, you're killing me here."

"I'm killing YOU! Arthur...that was just... I...but...I just." Her throat was swollen. She could barely speak, so she just began to cry, and scream.

"Arthur!"

"I know, I know. Please just stop crying. Remember what I told you. Please just stop."

"I can't. Arthur that was torturing!"

"Emotionly for you. But for me, it was physically."

"No it wasn't! Whenever he shot or cut you, I felt it! I felt it Arthur!" She cried more. Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Ariadne I'll be back in five minutes. Will you be okay?" She just nodded allowing Arthur to leave her for a brief moment.

Arthur walked out of the room entering the heart of the warehouse.

"How _dare_ you!" Cobb had turned away from his station looking straight at Arthur as if nothing had happened. Eames had left a while ago, considering form the window it was pitch black out there. It had to be at least 2 in the morning.

"Why the _hell_ would you think it would be okay for you to make both me and Ariande go through that."

"I had to!"

"Bullshit! Cobb, I've always respected you, looked up to you at certian points. But right now, you're a asshole who diserves to die. You have no idea what you just did. Ariadne's in the back room screaming at the top of her lungs, and don't pretend like you can't hear her because I know you can! If you were to do that just to me I wouldn't care, but you went to the extreme and decided to make Ariadne go insane. How could you Cobb!"

"I did it for you."

"Oh really! How the _fuck_ did you do this for me! Please tell me because I would love to know!"

"Doing this would have proved if it would be smart for the two of you to be together. And by the looks, well in this case the sounds of it, you two failed." Cobb was so calm, so guiltless. Meanwhile Arthur's anger was rising and rising.

"Cobb. You better learn your place! Or I swear to God, what you did to me and Ariadne in the dream, I will do the exact same to you and your family, and don't think I won't because if you push me one more time I will puch right back."

"I would like to see you try!" Before they knew it there were face to face. Testosterome levels rising. Arthur was about to say something when they heard the crashing of glass. Arthur snapped his eyes to the back door and ran. Cobb just walked swiftly as if it was another regular everyday thing.

Ariadne was in histerics. She was throwing things all over the damn place. Not knowing where it would land. But she didn't care, she couldn't get the image out of her head. She threw a glass bottle at the side of the door when she saw Arthur and Cobb enter the room. She looked at them for a mere 3 seconds before she grabbed another object and began throwing things again. Then she held the PASIV case in her hands, staring down at it as if it was a bomb. She was about to throw it when she felt Arthur's arms snake around her roughly trying to calm her down.

"Ariadne please! Drop the case...please."

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" Ariadne's legs began to feel numb, she collapsed to the floor crying and screaming, back at square one. Arthur was rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Do you see what you've done Cobb." Cobb just stood there, dumb-founded. He didn't know what to say, or do.

"Are you happy Cobb? ARE YOU! Because I sure am! Hell why don't you bring me back into that dream and let me see it again. Oh wait! there's no need for that because I CAN"T GET THE FUCKING PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ariadne was surprised her voice could raise to that level. She wriggled her way out of Arthur's arms and stood up staring at Cobb. Fire was growing in her eyes.

"Congratulations Cobb. You got what you wanted." The only thing that could be heard was Ariadne's soft sobs. It felt like she was crying for years the way her eyes were burning. She took one last breath.

"I quit."


	7. Update 2!

Alright, wow this is crazy, it's been like what three, four months since I last posted, Wow I feel really lousy right now. I know it probably doesn't mean anything but I am really sorry. School has been nothing but crazy and one word, drama. Got to love it! ( sense the sarcasim) Anyways, I plan on getting back on track by this weekend considering its a long weekend for me, So look out for the continuation, Also I would really appreciate you readers and reviewers to continue on with my stories, Once again I am really sorry, Keep on the look out for this weekend! :)


End file.
